1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closures for re-sealable containers, and more particularly, to a tamper-evident closure for such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamper-evident closures are known and used for many different types of re-sealable containers. Such closures typically include a cap mounted to the top of the container, the cap having a base part and a spout positioned on the base. The spout is movable between a first closed position on the cap in which dispensing of the contents of the container is prevented, and a second open position which permits dispensing of the container contents through the cap.
It is desirable for such closures to have some indication that the spout has been moved from the closed to open position to alert the user of the container to the fact of possible tampering with the contents.
Prior art closures commonly are formed of plastic material in which the spout is of the same color as the remaining portions of the closure. In such closures, it is difficult for a user to be alerted to the fact of possible unauthorized opening of the closure because the common color of all elements of the closure does not provide a clear visual indication that the spout has been moved to its open position. Even if the spout is formed of a material which is different in color than the color of the remaining portions of the closure, visual indication of opening and possible tampering with the contents of the container may not optimally be achieved.
The present invention provides a highly visible tamper-evident indicator of movement of the spout of a closure from its closed to its open position, so that the user will have a clear and obvious indication of possible tampering with the contents of the container on which the closure is positioned.